Various amusement rides have been created to provide passengers with unique motion and visual experiences. For example, theme rides can be implemented with single-passenger or multi-passenger vehicles that travel along a fixed path. Passengers may experience excitement created by the speed or change in direction of the vehicles as they move along the path. Ride vehicles may include passenger restraints to secure passengers into the ride vehicle as the ride vehicle accelerates and/or moves along the fixed path. Unfortunately, passenger restraints may consume relatively large amounts of space in the ride vehicle, thereby reducing a number of passengers that may be transported by the ride vehicle. Additionally, passenger restraints may take up space in aisles and/or walkways of the ride vehicle, which may delay passenger loading and/or unloading of the ride vehicle. Accordingly, it is now recognized that there is a need for an improved passenger restraint for ride vehicles of amusement rides.